Blooming Love
by spiderqween1
Summary: Byakuya has a crush on someone in his division, I'll give you a hint 'she has pink hair, green eyes and is wanted by the Shinobi'. THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN AND NOW TITLED SHADES OF PASTS REMEMBERED PLEASE READ THE NEW VERSION OF THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool November day in soul soul society, and in the sixth division a training session was going on, the session was going very well, so Captain Kuchiki thought, the day was going wonderful until his sixth seat came to him that morning asking him to hide her from the new captain of the fifth division who seem to be in love with the pink haired beauty, but she held no such feelings for him, she held feelings for her very own Captain Kuchiki Byakuya.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya, was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when the slammed open and his sixth seat Haruno Sakura was standing in the doorway she was wearing her usual black battle kimono that ended at her her thighs; the white obi and the blue sash that held her zanpakuto to her side, along with her high heels. "Can I help you Haruno?" he asked her, and it was at that moment that she ran over to him and pleaded. "Kuchiki-Taichou you have to hide me NOW!" Byakuya raised a eyebrow at her statement. "And explain why to me." Sakura ran a hand though her messy hair and sighed. "Because the new Captain of the fifth division just won't leave me alone! He keeps following me around the place, asking me to go out with him. I tell him no but does he listen? No he doesnt!" She snarled. At that he could faintly hear her zanpakuto, Tsukiōkami snarl loudly at the mention of the new Captain-Kenji. Then there was a knock on the door just as Sakura shut it and walked in front of his desk. "Saukra-chan are you in there?" Captain-Kenji asked, it was at this time Sakura started to look for a place to hide; since it looked like her captin wasn't going to help her out. "Haruno why don't you go to the Head Captain about this?" Byakuya asked her,

"Don't you think I tried. I threatend him with that, he backed off ... for 30 minutes, then it started back up, really I have to get a boyfriend," She stated, as she stopped looking for a minute, to run a hand though her shoulder lengh pink hair, and at that Byakuya thought,"Well we just can't have what's mine seeing someone else now can we, Senbonzakura?"

_"Of course not, we zanpakuto share the feelings of the master and/or mistress who comand us while you are possessive of Sakura, I'm possessive of Tsukiōkami it's just the usual thing,"_ Sebonzakura replied to his master.

After Captain-Kenji was told that Haruno Sakura had not come to the division yet, and was told to go check her apartment; which was a fake one as insisted by Sakura herself so he would not know where she lived. To which Byakuya was thankful, he didn't like to share what he thought was his that much anyway, so once Captain-Kenji was gone, the training session started. Working by yourself with your zanpakuto was wonderful but with a partner it bloomed like a flower in the spring, Sakura's partner was a man named Seto, who like Captain-Kenji was in love with her, Captain Kuchiki, knew this and didn't like it.

"Why hello princess" Seto smiled

"Hello to you to Seto, how about we make a bet for this training session, hm"

"What kind of bet Haruno"

If I win you leave me alone. You never ask me out again and you stop stalking me, but if you win I'll go out with you and... uhhh... I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'll also give you a kiss"

And at this Byakuya, looked and glared at Sakura for making such a stupid bet with Seto. "Ok you got a deal princess". and so their little 'spar' had began.

Sakura swiped at Seto with her leg, and when he dodged her leg, Sakura pulled out Tsukiōkami, even inside talking to Captain Kenji. Byakuya could hear her snarl at Seto and his zanpakuto. He then heard Tsukiōkami whimper, then Sakura scream. "Damn it, I won the bet you jerk, then when I walk away you come up and stab me," Sakura yelled as she held Tsukiōkami against Seto's throat with her injured arm, which was held by her left hand to try to stop the bleeding.

"What is going on?" Byakuya demanded

"That **_bastard_** over there! Is mad because he lost the little bet we made, so while I was walking away, he ran up and stabbed me in the arm," Sakura snarled, while glaring at Seto who was shaking,"Very well, Haruno come on I'll take you to the Fourth division to get stiches for your arm, and as for you Takashi-san I will deal with you later.

Later after Sakura got 6 stiches in her arm, and Seto was dealt with. Byakuya's soon to-be lover was high on pain killers; she would not let anyone touch her, Sakura may have been a medic when she was alive. But she liked to treat people not be treated herself, so as of now Byakuya was carring a very mellow Sakura bridal style to her house.

The next day went very well, Byakuya himself was sparing with Sakura. In the woods and by the time the spar was over Sakura was pinned to a tree, with her hands pinned above her head, and Bayakuya's leg between her legs. "Ok Captain, you win can you get off me now?" Sakura asked with a blush tainting her cheeks. Byakuya smirked at the blush. "Well Sa-ku-ra I was I going to take you up on that offer you made to me,' Miss me, miss me now you have to kiss me I do believe it was," Byakuya said with his smirk widening. "That wasn't an off..hmph," That was as far as Sakura got before Byakuya's mouth covered her's. "nnngg ahh." Sakura moaned as Byakuya's lips attacked her neck; trailing kisses down her pulse and sucking and nipping the sensitive skin of her collarbone; soon Sakura's hands where let go of and they found themselves wrapped around Byakuya's neck, after that Byakuya quickly shunpod to the Kuchiki manor and to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Byakuya woke up with a slight weight on his chest, he looked down and saw Sakura laying on his chest, with her arm draped across his stomach,_"Are you awake yet Senbonzakura?"_ Byakuya thought to his zanpakuto

_"Of course I'm awake,I like you had a wonderful night,"_ Came a chirp,

_"I thought Tsukiōkami hated you,"_

_"Well we worked everything out yesterday, one thing led to another and well she and I got together before you and Sakura did, so we set a time limit for you to get together, before we got you two together ourselves,"_

_"Ahh, I take it Tsukiōkami is awake"_

_"No she is still asleep,she had a very rough night,"_ Senbonzakura replied proudly, a soft moan shook Byakuya out of his thoughts and looked over and saw that Sakura was just waking up, Sakura looked over and smiled at him,"Good morning," Byakuya smiled as he bent down and kissed one of the marks he left he left on her neck,"Nice to see your awake, love," He whisperd in her ear as he came back up.

Soon they were both dressed and in the Sixth division, and Sakura was sitting on the edge of Byakuya's desk while he was doing paperwork, then there was a knock on the door,Byakuya looked up at the the same voice as yesterday,"Sakura-chan I know your in there so come out," And at this Sakura jumped up and started to look for a place to hide and was freaking,"Sakura why are you looking for a place to hide?" Byakuya asked his lover,"Because I told you he won't leave me alone... oh my gosh what am I going to do?" And then Byakuya stood up and walked over to Sakura and pinned her to the wall,"Kuchiki I know your in there and if you don't open this door I'll come in without your permission," Captain Kenji stated, and at that time Sakura started to struggle in Byakuya's grasp." Byakuya get off m..." And that was all she got out of her lips before Byakuya's coverd hers, and what seemed like hours for Sakura, which was only a minute, and in that minute Byakuya's had his lips attached to her neck, and slowly moving down to the top of her kimono, out of the way of his mouth, the door slammed open, and in the doorway was Captain Kenji,

And the sight before him was not one he liked, there in front of him was the sixth seat, of the Sixth division pinned to her Captain's desk by her Captain, who was on top of her, while her legs where hooked around his waist, and Byakuya's lips where attacking the flesh of her collarbone, her hands around his neck.

"What the hell is going on!" Kenji demanded

"What are you doing in here Kashi," Byakuya responded

"I came here to get MY Sakura,"

"Your Sakura, sorry Kenji but she's MINE," Byakuya said as he walked infront Sakura, who was trying to fix her top that Byakuya praticaly took off her.

"She is not yours Kuchiki,"

"Well a little mark I put on her tells people diffrently and so it should tell you that she is taken by me!"

"Well that.. that whatever Kuchiki," And with that Kashi Kenji walked out the door and slammed it shut. Byakuya huffed and sat back down in his chair, "That was a little.. well I dont know what to say about those words you said to each other,"

"Well Sakura I don't like it, when someone trys to take whats mine,"

"Haha thats funny, Byakuya you think you'll lose me?, I don't think so, once I have my claws in you I don't let go," Sakura said as she took Byakuya's face in her hands, and lightly kissed him on the lips, but that wasn't enough for Byakuya, so when she went to pull away, he pulled on her arm and kissed her hard on the lips, his tonuge demanding entrance to her mouth, when she would not open her mouth, Byakuya nipped her lower lip, making her gasp and whimper, allowing Byakuya the chance to explore her mouth.

At around 5 Pm, Sakura left the sixth division and made her way home, soon Seto had came up to her,"So your now seeing captain Kuchiki?" He asked,while looking up and down at her,"Yes I am, why do you ask Takshi-san?" Sakura said inching away from him, the look he was giving her was creeping her out. Then Seto's arm lashed out and grabed her, just as she was about to run away,"Where are you going!" Sakura turned and slammed her elbow into Seto's gut, making him let go of her, she then too the chance to run, and run she did right into Byakuya,"And just why are you running?"

"Because one of my fans heard about you and I wher..," "Sakura, where are you?" Both, Byakuya and Sakura looked in the direction of Seto's voice, Seto came running up to them,"Oh Captain Kuchiki I didn't know you were here," He said, looking between the two lovers, "Yes and why are you here?"

"Well I was uh just leaving," And then he ran off, curtasy of Byakuya's glare, Byakuya then looked at Sakura, who was smiling at him,"Lets go Sakura," Byakuya said, and then Sakura grabbed his arm and started leading him to her house.

Once they got there, Sakura started to make dinner for them, She suckerd Byakuya into staying for dinner by saying that Byakuya was a 'Crybaby that didn't trust anyone but the stupid little chefs at the Kuchiki manor'. To say Byakuya was a little irritated was a understatement so he took Sakura up on her offer, so as of now Byakuya was watching Sakura prance around the kitchen making, Kake Udon, Spicy Kare Raisu, with Chichi Dango for dessert,"Sakura it was about 5:30 when we got here.." Byakuya got that far before Sakura cut him off,"Sorry I'm not one of your little chefs who have every thing done for you by the time you get there" Sakura said, as she was placing the Kake Udon into bowls, and the Spicy Kare Raisu onto a plate, once the Dango was plated, Sakura set the food down on the table, and they started to eat, Byakuya was a little hesitant to eat but after the first bite, he found that his blossom was a better chef than the ones at the Kuchiki manor,"Not bad Sakura, I never would have thought of you as the domestic type," He said after he swallowed the last of his food,"Aww thanks for that Byakuya-kun, so far your the only one who trusts that I wont slip something into the food," she laughed, Byakuya went pale at the choice of her words,"Don't worry Byakuya-kun I'm out of everything that also sadly means I'm out of my favorites, She cooed,"Thats comforting to know Sakura,"

"It should be, gorgeous," Sakura replied as she grabbed some Dango and took a sip of her mint tea.

Once they both where done with dessert, Sakura was washing the dishes, when she she was washing a knife and she wasn't watching what she was doing, she slit the palm of her hand,"Son of a bitch," She yelled, Byakuya ran into the kitchen just in time to see Sakura send healing reiatsu into her hand and then watch as the wound close up, leaving nothing there,

"Why you where placed in my division and not the fourth I'll never know," Byakuya stated

'Well just think, you being you, you who doesn't go to the fourth to get healed, would not have met me"

"My, you do think highly of yourself don't you?"

"Of course I have to if I want to put up with you, huh" Sakura replied playfully

"Really and here I thought loved me"

"Oh don't get me wrong I love you to pieces, but I'm just saying the truth of it,"

Once they where done talking, Byakuya left to go back to Kuchiki manor, once Sakura shut the door, Tsukiōkami then materialized next to her mistress, now Tsukiōkami was beautiful, but don't let her looks allow you to put your guard down, she'll kill you, when Sakura turned she saw Tsukiōkami dressed in her normal attire with was a kimono that ended at her thighs and hung off her shoulders and showed the top of her breasts, with sleeves that ended at the middle of her hands and was white in color that faded to a midnight blue with snowflake designs, the obi was really a black leather corset that laced in the back with satin ribbon, and was cut to cover her nipples and to show off her bust, with a dark blue silk obi that was stitched in, and had Crescent moons and stars designed into the silk around it was a purple cord with a crescent moon and a star hanging off the two ends, she had senbons dipped in poison that made a bun on the back of her head, letting the rest of her moonlight silver hair fall to her lowerback, on her thighs, cheeks, tops of her shoulders, and hands where lines that curved ever so slightly at the ends, on her feet where fishnet thigh highs, and around her neck was a choker with diamonds inbedded in it, that had a golden slave ring in the front right the middle of it, she had fishnet gloves that stopped before her knuckles and had a hole for her thumb and middle finger to go though and stopped at her elbows. On her pointed ears were gold earrings that had sapphire stars at the ends.

"Hello Tsukiōkami," At that she turned her gold and blue ringed eyes that where half covered by her eyelids showing the blue eyeshadow that had silver patterns on them of which were natural, to her mistress and immediately her eyes were not half coverd anymore and she smiled to her mistress.

"Hello Sakura, I simply can't help hear all the thoughts that go though your mind," On her face, her dark blue lips were curved into a very sadistic grin showing her pointed canines.

"Thats... nice?"

"Of course it is because I know everything, I even know why you flinched when Byakuya said that the ninjas that you thought you knew were coming to Soul Society,"

"If you know about what they did, then you will know I want to stay as far away from them as possible."

"Don't worry little black dalhia as long as I can do something they wont get near you I promise."

"Thanks Tsukiōkami."

"Don't worry about it, but if you don't tell Byakuya I will, and I'm not lying Sakura they will not come near you" Tsukiōkami said, as she went over to the loveseat and layed down propping her feet on one of the arms.

after their chat Sakura went and to take a shower, when Tsukiōkami heard the water running that was the time she put her plan into action, one way or another Byakuya will know what those shinobi did to her mistress, she knew that Sakura would not tell him so it was up to her she knew her mistress would not be happy but she had to tell, if it was a diffrent type of situation she would not tell Sakura secrets, so with her mind made up Tsukiōkami snuck out of the window and made her way to the Kuchiki manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Tsukiōkami got to the Kuchiki manor, she looked though a window and saw Senbonzakura walking one of the hallways, she knocked on the window, Senbonzakura turned and saw Tsukiōkami on the window sill, he walked over and opened the window to let her in,_"What are you doing here?"_ He asked,_"I need to talk to you master now,"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because there is something that he needs to know, that Sakura wont tell him,"_

_"And what is that?"_

"I know why my mistress went silent when he said that the shinobi where coming here to stay for a about six months."

"And why is that?" byakuya asked, as he walked up to them, Dressed in Pajama pants with his arms crossed over his bare chest_,"Well I normaly would not go telling my mistress's secrets but, I told her that if she didn't tell you I would,"_

"And what would you tell me, I saw her flinch when the shinobi where spoke of, but I know no more than that,"

_"Well really if I didn't come she would not have told you, my mistress sadly remembers her death, she remembers everything ,she also remembers who killed her,"_

"I see, but what does this have to do with the shinobi?"

_"My mistress was a shinobi, but when the elders tried to marry her off to some noble clan, my mistress was enraged, so she snuck into the Hokage's tower and found the marriage scroll, and she destroyed it, the elders where so mad at her that they told their top shinobi to track her down and kill her, my mistress was also the Hokage's apprentice and the Hokage was a very scary woman, from what I can tell from that she remembers, her name was Tsunade she was like Sakura's mother after Sakura's died, Sakura badly hurt two of them but... One was able to past her and stab her, the sad thing was is that the people that killed her where supposed to be HER FRIENDS, the thing that her 'sister',Said 'At least there will be no one else to hold us back'. They all abandoned her when this new girl came, her name was if I'm right, was Yume, now you know why my mistress went silent and flinched when you told her they were coming here to stay for a little while."_

One she was done talking, Byakuya had a sneer of disgust on his face, Senbonzakura's eyes were wide, while Tsukiōkami had her eyes glued to the floor, looking guilty for telling her mistress's secret to her lover,_"that is horrible how could they do that to to her?"_ Senbonzakura asked,_"It was easy for them, from the age of five they are put in the acadamy, when they are ten to twelve they are put on genin teams with a jonin sensei, two boys one girl to even everything out, when they are thirteen they go though the chunin exams, some of them die, there are three stages to it, my mistress was a chunin when she was killed, she was seventeen when she was supposed to get married and have children just so the clan would get stronger,"_ She informed them, Byakuya was about to reply when the guards at the door were talking to someone,"Let me in you jackass,"

They walked to the door and saw Sakura arguing with one of the guards, the other one was backed away with his hand clutching his nose which Sakura seemed to have hit him when he said something,"What is going on here?" byakuya demanded,"this girl is saying that her Zanpakuto is here, we kept telling her that is wasn't." The one who was holding his nose, Byakuya sighed because he knew sakura's temper and telling her that something she knew was wrong was a way to get yourself killed,"Let her in" "But Kuchiki-sam... " "Let her in now," Byakuya commanded, both guards nodded stiffly and allowed her in. when Byakuya got a good look at her he saw the she was in her pajamas, which consested of a tank top that stopped before her bellybutton and boy shorts, a combo that Byakuya liked very much,"Thank you," Sakura said as she walked into the house,"I had a feeling you would be here Tsukiōkami,"

_"Yes well I had to tell I knew you wouldn't tell him so I did,"_

"There was a reason I didnt tell him."

"And why is that Sakura?"

"Because they are most likely coming here to try to get me to accept the proposal."

"Well even if you did accept, you coudn't marry him nor could you bare his children anyway." He stated, it like at blind man could see it. While Sakura and Tsukiōkami where there just staring at him and Senbonzakura.

"What?"

"You Sakura are sadly dead ok, who they want you to marry is alive. You cant have his children because of this little fact, you can only have a child with a shinigami," Byakuya explained to her.

Sakura smirked,"So if I wanted a baby, I would have to go find someone." Byakuya's eye twitched at her little comment, "That was not what I meant" He snarled,"But you sai... ," Before she could say anymore he crashed his lips on to hers,"What I meant was if you want to be with child so badly, I can easly help you." He whisperd in her ear, he smirked when she shivered, Sakura looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw that Tsukiōkami and Senbonzakura, had vanished, Byakuya saw her confused look,"They left, as you said that little smartass comment of yours," Sakura laughed at his tone, she then reliesed something,"Byakuya if I want a child what will happen?"

"What do you mean 'What will happen'?"

"What will happen to my baby, because on offence or anything I will not have my child taken away and raised by your family," Byakuya sighed at her words, because he saw some truth in her words,"Sakura if you ever get pregnant by me, -something he really wouldn't be mad about- you wont have to worry about anything got it? you wont have to worry about my family trying to take away your - our child, Kami I love you with all my heart you know this right." Byakuya soothed, once she was calm he took her hand and lead her to his room.

A couple weeks later, Byakuya had to wake up early to meet the shinobi who would be staying, and maybe meet the man who Sakura for nothing more than a brood mare. Just when he was about to walk out the door, he glanced over and saw Sakura starting to wake up,"Where are you going?" She asked sleep still tainting her voice,"I have to be with the other Captains to meet the shinobi." He stated as he walked over to her, he leaned down and kissed her forehead and when he stood back up, he noticed she had fallen asleep sitting up, he smiled slighly and moved her so she was laying down, he covered her back up and walked out the door, telling the maids not to enter his room.

Byakuya made it to the Senkaimon the same time as the other Captains, the Senkaimon opened and the ninja walked though with Kyouraku-taichou leading them to where the others were standing,"We have everything ready for you Hokage-sama," Soutaichou said, to the blonde busty woman,"Thank you, Soutaichou, but what will the arrangements be?"

"Well Hyuuga-sama, his daughters and his nephew will be staying with Kuchiki-taichou at the Kuchiki manor,"

"Did you talk to the Kuchiki head, about this Kuchiki-taichou?" Byakuya's eye twitched at his tone of voice.

"I am the head of the clan, so it is my call who I allow in my manor." Byakuya stated with a edge to his voice,

The rest of the arrangements where told to the ninja.

Soon the Hyuugas where being lead to the Kuchiki manor, once they got there the maids lead them to their rooms, when Neji was talking to Byakuya a maid came up to Byakuya,"How dare you don't you know you should never come straight up to the head of the clan," Hiashi bellowed at her, she cowered behind Byakuya, who snarled at Hiashi,"It is my choice if she can come up to me or not it is not yours, There is someone here who is very importent to me, who was asleep when I left, I told them to come to me when she awoke, so I could tell her that some people that she once knew where coming to stay here."

"Ahh I see, then fogive me Kuchiki-sama, and if I may ask is this girl who you speak of is she your wife?"

"No I'm not" Sakura said as she walked up them wearing a simple knee length Yukata with wave design on it,

The four Hyuugas gasped at her,"What is this the only greeting I get, after healing you all, so many times when I was alive, then you all turn around and kill me, thats so nice of you all," Sakura snarled at them, before Hiashi could reply to her comment, Byakuya walked up to her leaned down and whisperd something in her ear that the Hyuugas could not hear,"Fine Byakuya, besides I do have to go to the division and so do you." Sakura said after he was done talking to her, and as she was walking away.

Once the Hyuugas where settled in, they went with Byakuya to the sixth division, when they got there everyone was sparing, Renji did a good job... so far. When Byakuya got there, he told Renji to show Hinata and Neji around, since on the way there they asked for a tour,"So Kuchiki-sama what is your relationship with Haruno?"

"My private life is none of your concern," Byakuya replied with a icy tone.

"Ahh yes sorry, did you know she is to be married?, why yes to Shunko, Yume's elder brother, a fine young lad, Sakura would be a good mother don't you think?" Hiashi poked at him

"With all do respect Hyuuga-sama, she can't marry him nor have his children." Byakuya slightly snarled, he didn't like that this Hyuuga was talking about what he considered his.

"Why is that?"

"I've had to explain this a couple times, but, Sakura is dead he is alive they can not have children, so there is no reason to get married to him, as she can only have a shinigami's child." Came a smug reply from Byakuya, Hiashi glared at Bykuya's back.

When Byakuya got back to his office, Sakura was sitting on the edge on his desk, with one leg wrapped around the other glaring at her lover,"Well you know what I think? I think you could have a least sent a hell butterfly, to tell me that they where staying with you, if I had known I would have left earlier, but did you tell me NO, you sent one of your maids to tell me!" Sakura all but snarled,"Ok Sakura calm down I know your mad, but let me explain, the reason I let the Hyuugas stay was because I thought that if and when you came over they would not start anything, but it would appear that I thought wrong."

"What are you talking about 'you thought wrong'?"

"It would appear that the Shinobi still plan to marry you off, Hiashi told me his name is Shunko."

"Shunko is a spoiled little brat who thinks he can have everything he wants just by pulling some strings."

"So your arranged marriage was because he wanted you."

"Yes that is the only reason, he proposed to me and I said no, I told him I did not like him and I never would, lets say that what I said did not sit well with the little spoiled teme, so he went to the elders about it and well as you can see this is the out come of his little stunt, and to think this was all beacuse he couldn't have me," She snorted, as she got off his desk, as she went to walk by him he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, and covered her lips with his, showing just how much he loved her.

Three hours later, Sakura and Byakuya where at a disagreement, well it was more like Sakura wanted to keep it, Byakuya didn't.

"We're going to keep her got it!"

"No we're not."

"Don't tell me you can't handle a little pussy... cat"

"Sakura, love, if I can handle you, I think I can handle a little kitten, but then again you have sharper claws."

The subject of the conversion mewed pitifuly, the poor black kitten having opened her green eyes yesterday.

"If you don't let me keep her, I swear you will learn why they say, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, got it, yet then again I could always tell your family what you did,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You dont remember?, and to think, you really took me over and over again, the same night, oh it hurts to say, hell it hurts to think about it," By this time Sakura had tears running down her face, Damn she was a good actress, Byakuya was just looking at her like she had after all these years lost her mind, which she hadn't,

"Well from my point of view, sweetie, you where not really telling me stop, and if I remember right you where begging me for more, and also it was only three times." Sakura's face was as red as a tomato,

"W-w-well that doesn't count, and besides I'm still keeping her, even if that means that I wont to sleep with you anymore then so be it."

W-what?" Byakuya, didn't like the little promise that Sakura made, he went a little pale at those words.

"You heard me and I don't repeat myself, you can thank yourself for that little part of me, I got it from you." Byakuya's eye twiched at that, he finely sighed and gave up the fight,"Fine keep it I don't care," Sakura let out a squeal, and she ran up to Byakuya and kissed him hard.

Once everything at the Sixth division was done and taken care of, the four Hyuugas where being lead back to the Kuchiki manor, so they can change into something a little more formal, as there was a tea ceremony being held with the Hokage, Sakura having departed earlier to go to her house, to get into a blue Houmongi that melted into purple and had beautiful pink flower petals that flowed across the bottom half up of the kimono to the Obi where there was a full moon just under it, the Obi itself was a Fukuro Obi that was black with purple irises, the cord that wraped around it, was blue with a star pendent in the middle, the under kimono was a pale lavender. Once she had everything on and correct, she put up her hair in a simple bun, with a little trouble, holding her hair up where two hairsticks, that had daimond at the end of them both hanging off of them where vines and on the vines where blue flowers. After she had everything on she heard a knock at her door thinking it was Byakuya she run down the stairs, when she opened the door she saw the one person she didn't want to see.

"Hey Sakura. You know you look beautiful, I just can't wait to have by my side."

"Shunko what are you doing here, I thught I made it clear that you will never have me, now go away, go back to your parents and leave me alone." Sakura was starting to get on edge with him being near her,

"Well you have no choice this is the ceremony that will announce our marriage," He smiled,"You have no choice," and with that he left her in the door way.

Byakuya saw Shunko walk by him but thought nothing of it, when he got to Sakura's house he heard crashing sounds, he sped up his walk and he walked right into her house the sight that greeted him something that nearly made his heart break there collapsed on the floor with her kimono ripped and in shreds was Sakura crying in the corner, he walked up to her bent down and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap,"Its horrible Byakuya-kun, even after all this they are still going to try to make me marry him." She wept, into his chest, Byakuya glared at the ground and started to run one of his hands though Sakura's now loose hair, faintly in the back of his mind Byakuya could hear Senbonzakura try to calm down Tsukiōkami, who was growling and snarling, while chanting ways to kill the Shinobi, and make them suffer,"Sakura talk to me tell me whet happend."

"The tea ceremony, it's a marriage announcement, Kami even in death they think that they still own me, Kami why me."

"The Soutaichou, spoke with the Hokage about this,there will be no marriage between you two, the Hokage reluctantly accepted it, so he is lying."

"And if he isn't, what if the Sou-taichou lies, lets them just fucking marry me off to him like some cheap whore, I will not accept it, I'll go rouge, I'll accept execution, hell I'd do the execution myself for myself, just to not marry him, Kami, I'm not going so you can go without me you're already late you should go." Sakura stated as she stopped crying,"I would rather stay here than go to that ceremony, and be around those people, I'd rather be here with you, and doing more _adult_ things with you." He growled in her ear, Sakura giggled, but gapsed when she felt his teeth nip at her palse,"Nnng.. time..*pant*.. out... your sister is at the ceremony, right, what about her?"

"Rukia is in the living world with her fool boy brat, so she could not attend, I wouldn't have let her anyway," He said as he started to walk up the stairs with Sakura still wrapped in his arms.

At the ceremony the Hokage was livid with Shunko,"Why did you go to Sakura's house, you little brat and it had better be a good reason." She snarled,"W-w-well Hokage-sama, I just went to tell I can't wait for us to get married." Nanao stood up with Rangiku, they where about to go after him, but their husbands aka Shunsui and Toshiro, held them back, but Rangiku just could not let that go without telling him what she thought of him,"That's a lie Saku-chan is with Kuchiki-taichou, not you and she will never be with you!" Rangiku snarled at him. The Sou-taichou, sighed,"Soifon-taichou will you have a couple members of your Stealth Force to go to Haruno's house to see if she is there, and to also find Kuchiki-taichou."

"Of course," Out of no where two members appeared,"Find Haruno Sakura and Kuchiki Byakuya, find out why they are not here yet. Understood." Both of them nodded and disappeared, they first checked the Kuchiki manor, but the maids said that Byakuya left about a hour or two ago, next they went to Sakura's house, they jumped up to her bedroom window and what they saw... was well to say the least it was shocking, what they saw was something that would have made Kyouraku-taichou and Matsumoto-fukutaichou blush, with that they left to tell their commander what they found.

When they told Soifon, well Soifon turned red as a cherry, and she told them to leave them to their own device after she told the Sou-taichou, of what they found, he gave a knowing smile, and said that the tea ceremony will go as planned. At around nine PM the tea ceremony was finished much to Rangikus and Nanaos relief, the ceremony being over meant that Rangiku could go drinking and that Nanao could go home since she was in delicate condition, which would be over in about eight months.

At around three in the morning Sakura woke up and saw Byakuya laying next to her asleep, the more she looked at him, the more vulnerable he seemed to her, but Sakura sighed when she rememberd all the things she broke when she was having a little moment, but she had to admit that Byakuya did do a good job getting her mind off things, as she started to get out of her bed her eye caught something that twinkled in the pale light, on her third finger on her left hand was a engagement ring, it was gold with a single diamond in the middle and there was a ruby on each side of the diamond, the funny thing was is that she can't remember when she got the ring, it was surely to much for her to afford, while she was inspecting the ring she didn't notice the pair of arms wrap around her waist,"I take it you like the ring," He whispered in her ear, Sakura turned around and much to her disappointment Byakuya already had his boxers back on, damn he got dressed fast, Sakura nodded at his question, she sighed as she got dressed, well the only thing she did was was put underwear on and put a shirt that she got from the living world on, once she was done she turned to Byakuya,"So what does this ring mean," She asked,"does this mean we're getting married or is it just a way to show other men I'm off limits," Byakuya sighed,"It means that I want you to be my wife, keeping other men away is a perk to the marriage, so yes or no," Sakura's eyes went wide at his words, sakura turned and jumped in his arms and started kissing him,"Yes yes I do I do!" Byakuya smiled in her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Byakuya and Sakura's little celebration was over Sakura once _again_ had to get dressed while Byakuya just told her to 'walk around naked', he wouldn't mind much, Sakura's reply was, 'I'm sure you wouldn't', as she walked out of her room, while she was walking down the hallway to the stairs one of the spare bedrooms door was slightly open when she looked though the crack and saw Tsukiōkami asleep on Senbonzakura's chest the funny thing was is that so far Tsukiōkami is the only besides Sakura and Byakuya who has seen Senbonzakura without his mask, Sakura smiled and shut the door when she got down the stairs and saw the mess she made, she started to pick up the broken vase she tossed at the wall, she soon decided that she could not keep cleaning without some sort of music but it was four in the morning and she thought that her neighbors were mad enough, with the thumps, moans and screams that where still going strong at three-thirty in the morning and over, so she picked up the mp3 player she got from the living world, put the ear buds in her ears and started to listen to some of her favorite songs, Byakuya came down the stairs to see the sight of Haruno-soon-to-Kuchiki Sakura dancing, well to say the least it was quite the sight and Byakuya just chose to lean on the wall and watch, when Sakura started to hum to a song Byakuya smiled at her and walked up behined her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

At around six in the morning Byakuya had left to the Kuchiki manor, while Sakura got ready to go to the division, once she got out of the shower she heard a knock at the door with what happend last night she knew Byakuya would walk in, Rangiku-chan and Nanao-chan along with rukia-chan would also just walk but Rangiku would walk in and say- honey I'm home -, but right now Sakura had a feeling on who was at her door, she sighed and walked slowly to the door and opend it and saw everyone she once knew there,"You all seem to be lost can I help by pointing the way away from this house?" Came a smartass coment from Sakura's lips - that were still slighly swollen from Byakuya's aggressive kisses not that Sakura minded -,"That's not very nice forehead you should let us in." Of course Ino was here, Kami that pissed Sakura off. With some reluctance she allowed them access to her home"You know a good hostess would offer tea."

"Yes well I'm not a good hostess and that is something I thought you all would know by know, but I was wrong you all really haven't changed, you Ino-pig are still the same stuck up little spoiled brat, Sasuke you are still singing the whole - woe is me woe is me my brother killed my entire clan pity me - song, but really start singing a different song it gets annoying after hearing it for so long, and before any of you ask no I'm not going back to Konoha and I'm not going to change my mind."

"But you belong in Konoha and you know it Sakura!"

"WRONG I DO NOT BELONG THERE, I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm weak I belong here, I'm finally happy and you all once again want to take it away."

"We're only doing what is best for you," Ino tried to reason with her,

"NO your not your trying to control me AGAIN I'm SICK of it. You know what GET OUT now!"

"Now Sakura don't be like that, come on we all think that you coming home to Konoha is whats best for you, so stop being a child and do as your told!"

"I'M BEING A CHILD! THATS A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT YOU'RE ALL MAD BECAUSE I'M NOT TAKING ORDERS FROM YOU ANYMORE AND KONOHA IS NOT MY HOME NOT ANYMORE AND IT NEVER WILL BE AGAIN! THATS FINAL NOW GET OUT!" They all looked at Sakura with wide eyes and started to file out of her house. When they where gone she slammed the door and fell to her knees.

Meanwhile at tghe sixth division, Byakuya heard some of the division members that he had sent to get paperwork talking,"The ninja looked pretty freaked didn't they?"

"Yeah I wonder what Haruno said to them,"

"And what does that mean?" Both members turned and looked upon their Captain, as soon as they saw him they quickly bowed to him.

"Now what where you saying about Haruno?"

"Well when we where coming back from getting the paperwork, we passed Haruno's house and well her reiatsu felt ... off, its hard to explain it really, and we stopped and then we saw the Shinobi leave, they looked really shocked it must have been something she said to them, but after they left the door slammed shut."One of the explained.

"Very well." That was all Byakuya said before he turned his heel and walked away, once he was out of his division he used shunpo to quickly arrive at Sakura's house when he got to the door he let himself in - one of the perks of him marring her - when he was in the house he looked in her room, in the kitchen, the bathroom - his favorite place to catch her off guard is when shes taking a shower - he smirked lightly when he looked there, and last but not least he checked the backyard and would you look at that there Sakura was laying in her hammock, with a book on her chest, half asleep. Now if Byakuya where anything like Renji he would sneak up on her and scare her but, he was not Renji and he liked that fact that he could have children so he decided it was best not to poke a sleeping dragon, when he got close to her he noticed that the kitten she decided to keep was asleep on her stomache purring. He gently shook Sakura awake, his reward was her knee flying out, luckly he caught it before it could do any damage, Sakura opened her to see Byakuya staring down at her with her knee held in place by his hand,"Hi Byakuya-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes with her fists like a child.

"Well I heard that you got into a fight."

"They thought that I going back to Konoha was what was best for me, they tried to convince me that they had my best interest in mind, but sadly I knew they just wanted to control me again, I will not allow that to happen again and I told them that." Byakuya smiled."Good thing you did, I would hate to have to kidnap you, to get you back." Sakura stared at him with slightly wide eyes at what he had just said, but soon she smiled up at him.

Four hours later, Byakuya was on his way back to the sixh in a slightly good mood- the members of the sixth can thank Sakura for this - he was stopped by a blond haired girl with sky-sea blue eyes glaring at him,"Can I help you?" Byakuya asked hardly affected by her weak glare, compaired to his, hers was nothing but a cheap immation,"I don't see what Sakura sees in you it can't be that your good in bed she wouldn't go for you just for that, so what is it that makes Sakura love you?" She lighty snarled,"Perhaps it's the fact that I don't cage her, honestly you all grew up with her and yet you don't know her as well as you think you do, Sakura is like a bird of prey, she looks fagile and weak but in reality she's stronger then anyone thought she was and is, you all caged her but I didn't and wont that is why she loves me because I know that if I try to cage she will fly away as fast as she can just so she wont be caged again, that is why she wont go back with you she doesn't want to be caged again." Byakuya stated like it was the most normal thing say to someone who asked him a question. Ino looked at him with eyes that now held understanding,"Thank you for clearing that up I alway thought that Sakura would never leave Konoha but I was wrong." Ino said with her eyes downcast.

"Sakura rembers how she died she also remembers who said what to her, and after I found out I know what you said to her,"At least there will be no one to hold us back." Isn't that what you said?" Byakuya questioned,"W-well I was heart broken at what the elders ordered yes, but traitors must be dealt with and death was her punishment I didn't want her dead, but I have to obey orders just like you do, she was and is my sister I was there when other kids made fun and teased her and after that we became rivels over a boy named Sasuke and I started making fun of her with the other kids but that was after she got over her shy streak, I also tried a Justu on her but she had this inner that came out of no where grabbed me and told me to get out of Sakura's mind or I would get hurt very badly, so when I asked her what that was and what she was she just smiled and said "Girls have to be strong in order to survive this type of training." Ino stated, she then turned around and walked away, Byakuya watched her walk away.

About three hours after Byakuya got to the sixth division he decided that he might as well see what his Sakura was doing, and so off he went to Sakura's house, when he got there he heard yelling, he sped up his pace and walked straight into the house much to the surpise of the Shinobi,"What is going on here?" Byakuya demanded with a snarl, Sakura broke free of Haishi's grip on her upper arm she ran and hid behind Byakuya which was a good thing as having her by his side kept him from doing something very stupid that he might regret -he wouldn't- and bloody -it would be very very bloody-,"I will ask once more what is going on!"

"We're here to take Sakura home, her real home in Konoha." Byakuya looked at the shinobi that said that, and gave him the deadliest glare that anyone had ever seen and it did Byakuya's heart to see most of the shinobi in the room cower at the glare, with that he took Sakura's wrist and lead her to the door,"Where are you taking her?"

"I do not believe that I have to tell you." With that he lead her out of her house, and to the Kuchiki manor,"Wait doesn't the Hyuuga's stay there?"

"Yes but they do not enter my room, that is where you will stay."

"You just want me in your room for _other_ things huh? I mean who wouldn't, I never knew your mind always went that way, yet then again your so far in the closet your finding things that should not be found." Byakuya's eye started to twitch slightly as she went on, finally when he had enough he turned and crashed his lips on hers,"I'm a pervert am I well I might a well show a the things I know hmm?" He whisperd in her ear, he smirked when he saw her shiver at the promises his voice suggested to her.

The next day Sakura awoke with herself draped across Byakuya, funny she alway woke up on top but she was sadly almost always on bottom which was something that just pissed Sakura off, Byakuya liked to be in control, so did Sakura and well one could say that their little spats where horrible, they where not it was just whoever moaned first was on bottom, and well Byakuya was good at what he did, they most likely kept most of the residents at the Kuchiki manor up most of the night, but hey they didn't care, so at that time Sakura decided that she might as well go back to sleep she did after all have a very long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Byakuya and Sakura awoke to angry pounding on Byakuya's bedroom door, well Byakuya woke up, Sakura just moaned and rolled over on her back and streched, Byakuya looked at the door with a glare trying to kill whoever was at his door, he dressed quickly and answered the door,"Can I help you?" Came Byakuya's slightly rude answer to the prestent knocking,"Actrually, Miss Yumi would like to fight Miss Haruno."

"Haruno? I know of no Haruno in Soul Society, perhaps if you look else where you will find who you are looking for," Byakuya normally wouldn't mess with other clan heads, but this was to good to pass up,"Haruno Sakura that is who we are looking for." Came a angry reply."I know of no Haruno Sakura, though I do know of a Kuchiki Sakura maybe that is who you are looking for."

"No we are looking for Haruno Sakura she has pink hair and gre.. why are you smirking Kuchiki-Sama?"

"My bride-to-be is the woman who you are looking for." Byakuya informed him,"What's going on?"

"There you are Haruno," Byakuya twitched when he said this,"Miss Yume would like to fight you, if she wins you will go out with her brother and you will come back to Konoha." Byakuya looked at Sakura."Fine, but if I win you and everyone else will leave me alone and not tell me to go back to Konoha and Shunko does not come within 500 feet of me." Sakura said."Done. See you later today for the fight Haruno." Haishi said as he walked away.

Six hours later, Sakura was on her way to the fight, when she got there she saw everyone she once knew, Rangiku-chan and Rukia-chan where there a well as Byakuya, Toshiro and Ichigo, as she walked onto the make shift battle ground she saw Yume talking with her brother, Yume walked to the other side of the field, The Hokage stated the stakes and then said begin, Yume threw several kunai at Sakura, Sakura caught one out of the and threw it back while she drew Tsukiōkami, all the shinigami could hear Tsukiōkami snarl in rage, Yume ran at Sakura with a katana pointed at Sakura, she blocked Yume's katana but still some how managed to slice Sakura's collarbone, then Sakura reliased that it was a Justu that Yume was using,"Freeze Tsukiōkami." Sakura's blade turned into a ice blue Jian with purple ribbons hanging off the hilt on the end of the two ribbons was a star and a cresent moon, if you look close enough to the blade you can see a thin layer of poison on it, Sakura swung Tsukiōkami at her and caused a scratch, Yume took a step back and felt something akin to a wire and when it broke Sakura smiled and then spears of ice shot up out of the ground and nearly cut Yume to shreds, it did cut the tendon in her right leg rendering it useless, she still tried to get up, Sakura saw Shunko in the corner of her eye trying to help his sister and turned to him, Yume threw a poisoned kunai at and it hit the back of Sakura's knee, Sakura took it out raised and moved Tsukiōkami slightly, breaking the maze of ice strings that covered the ground when Sakura released Tsukiōkami, Yume tried to move, but Tsukiōkami was known for being a cruel beauty that didn't like her prey getting away, one of the spears of ice inpailed Yume's leg, Yume screamed,"What the hell Haruno!" Sakura smiled,"Tsukiōkami is not called the 'Ice bitch' by others for nothing, she loves to let people think they have chance and then take it away, give up Yume your beat," Yume snarled,"I can still fight." She tried to get up but fell down once again, she tilted her head down and coughed up blood, but the thing was is that the blood had turned black. Yume was terrified that she was coughing up black blood,"When you got cut on your shoulder, Tsukiōkami's poison entered your blood stream, that is the reason your blood turned black, next your blood will clot, then your organs will shut down, it's time to give up I would not want you dead." Yume looked at Sakura,"Fine I give." Yume's voice came out raspy, Tsunade walked up to Yume and tried to get the poison out of her but the poison stayed, no matter how hard she tried.

At the fourth division,"Well she should make a full recovery, luckly Haruno did not put more poison into the wound so she should be ok to leave as soon as she gets dressed." Unohana said with a smile,"Unohana-san, how come you are able to get the poison out of my sister and not Tsunade-sama?" Unohana gave them the same smile that sent eleventh division members running,"I know this poison, Tsunade-san does not so she does not know the workings of it. Where is Haruno?"

"She went with Kuchiki-sama, why?"

"I just wanted to check her wounds, thats all." Yume walked out of the room, dressed and ready to go, they went to the Kuchiki manor, when they got there a maid lead them to the tea room where Byakuya, Sakura, Toshiro, Rangiku, Rukia, and Ichigo where drinking tea. Well Rukia and Ichigo were throwing insults at each other, Toshiro and Rangiku were watching with twitching eyes, Sakura was asleep in Byakuya's lap, Naruto seeing her smiled and yelled at the top of his lungs,"WAKE UP SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura jumped awake, and her fist lashed out and hit Byakuya right in the nose, Sakura jumped out of his lap, Byakuya was holding his now bloody and broken nose,"I'm so sorry Byakuya-kun I didn't mean to," Ichigo was rolling around on the floor laughing, while Sakura was healing Byakuya's nose,"I'm fine Sakura, don't worry," Byakuya sniffed a couple times, to make sure his nose was fine."What the hell was that for Naruto?" He was about to reply when a scream cut him off.

" Tsukiōkami get your ass back here you BITCH!" Tsukiōkami came running into the tea room,"What did you do to Haineko?"

"It was nothing bad, I just dumped water on her, thats all." Haineko stormed into the room with Hyourinmaru following after her like a puppy,"H-hi Haineko, how are you?"

She hissed,"Don't play with me Tsukiōkami, I'm not in the mood,"

"Oh, I thought you liked it when I play with you." The smile on Tsukiōkami's face, showed nothing but pure naughty thoughts." Senbonzakura's and Hyourinmaru's heads both turned to the two women, Yume spit out her tea and looked at the shingami pairs, who acted like it was a normal thing,"Are you going to scold them or what? ladys should not say such things, it shows badly on who they belong to," Haineko and Tsukiōkami both bared their fangs at Yume,"We belong to no one got that," Tsukiōkami and Haineko snarled, the floor around Tsukiōkami started to frost around her, Senbonzakura leaned down and whisperd in her ear, Tsukiōkami sniffed and walked off to go see what Zangestu and Sode no Shirayuki were doing, Haineko crawled over to Hyourinmaru and nuzzled herself into his lap purring."So Sakura how long have you and Kuchiki-sama been dating?"

"If you must know, five weeks, Why do you ask Yamanaka-san?"

"If you have been together for five weeks, why do you have wedding ring on?" Sakura smiled."I guess it means I'm marrying Byakuya, well not everyone can be happy. How is life with Sasuke, Yume?, is he using you to restore his clan?" The sweet voice that came out of Sakura's mouth was coated with malice and venom." Of couse not Sasuke-kun loves me." Confident was Yume's reply,"I'm sure he does, really I am." Yume looked at Sakura, like she was insane.

At 5 p.m, the Kuchiki manor was silent, Byakuya and Sakura were walking in the gardens enjoying their time together,"You do realize something though, Sakura" Byakuya gazed at her,"And what is that?"

"Most Sixth seats do not have Shikai, and that means you have to fight someone in the division to get a higher seat."

"But what if I want to keep it a secret like always, then what?"

"I'm sure the shinobi would tell someone, so you have no choice." Sakura snorted, she then turned to Byakuya and grabbed his scarf and ran off,"Haha come on Byakuya-kun the winner gets a prize, and I have something I think would be _fun_ to _play_ with." Byakuya sighed, and after a moment to look to see if anyone will see him, he ran after Sakura. When Byakuya caught up to her ho noticed that they had come to Sakura's house,"What are we doing here?" Sakura turned to him."Well I can't wear the same thing over and over again I do have to change you know." Sakura pranced into her bathroom, Byakuya sighed and sat on Sakura's bed, five minutes later Sakura came out wearing a black satin thigh high night gown, she smiled at him and walked over to Byakuya, and dangled two pairs hand cuffs in front of him, and then she pounced on him, one pair held his hands together and the second pair cuffed him to the bed post."You know Byakuya-kun I think that tonight I will get to top." Sakura smiled against his lips.

The next day, Byakuya awoke to Sakura cooking know that was not a suprise, but what was is that his little sister was in the kitchen with her,"Hey Sakura your going to be my sister-in-law right."

"Yes I suppose I will, why do you ask?"

"No reason, but what are you going to do with the shinobi? they will be here for five more months, hell I'm not sure even I can last that long." Sakura turned and smiled at Rukia,"Well you can always visit Ichigo I'm sure that he is lonely without you, I mean who wouldn't miss you." At that moment Byakuya walked into the kitchen,"Hello Nii-sama."

"When did you get here Rukia?"

"I got here about a hour ago, I came to talk to Sakura about something, you woke up at the right time." Rukia smiled."And what did I wake up to?

"Well Ichigo asked me out on a date, isnt that wonderful?" Byakuya's eye was twitching, and he had a glare that would send the Soutaichou running for his life, Sakura took pity on him,"Rukia-chan maybe _Berry-chan _should come here to talk to Byakuya-kun." Sakura grinned."Sure I'll get him here soon." Rukia pranced right out the door. Soon Sebonzakura and Tsukiōkami came down the stairs to greet their respective masters,"I take it you two know way Byakuya looks like he'll have a heart attack any minute." Tsukiōkami snorted, while grabbing a piece of toast"Yes we do, I think that Rukia and Ichigo make a wonderful couple I mean have you seen Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu together, they are made for each other. So don't get your pants in a twist Kuchiki." And soon they were off to the Sixth division, after they stopped at the Kuchiki manor, when they were half way there it started to snow, Tsukiōkami being the 'Ice Bitch' ran ahead of everyone and started to spin around as the snowflakes came down, Sakura giggled at the sight while Byakuya and Senbonzakura just sighed at her.

By they time they made it to the Sixth there was so much snow that some of the division(AKA, Sakura and Tsukiōkami.) went out and had a snowball fight, when Byakuya looked out the window he noticed that Sakura and Tsukiōkami had stopped thier little fight and were now talking while throwing glances at Byakuya and Senbonzakura, Byakuya thought nothing of it, until snowballs came though the window pelting both Senbozakura and himself, Byakuya stood up from his desk, he looked out the window and saw both Sakura and Tsukiōkami on the ground laughing, Byakuya frowned at them,"Nice joke you two." They looked up at him and Senbonzakura,"WE KNOW!" Byakuya and Senbonzakura sighed and went back to work to the laughter of the two girls.


	6. Need Some Ideas

**Blooming Love is at a point, were it can be completed were it is at or I can add more chapters, but right now I have a writers block from hell and wont leave me, so I would like to see some ideas you all have to help get the plot bunnies to breed. Even if it is a Oneshot idea.**


End file.
